<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rise to the Challenge by serotinous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784515">Rise to the Challenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/serotinous/pseuds/serotinous'>serotinous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/serotinous/pseuds/serotinous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally intended as the aftermath of LittleLynn’s Need but then the author decided “the hell with the background story let’s just get down to the major porn no I mean plot” … And if anyone gets reminded of LittleLynn’s Mercy when reading this that’s totally not a coincident because the author spent an embarrassingly large amount of time reading and rereading that piece of jewel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qui-Gon Jinn/Roman Sionis, Ra's al Ghul/Roman Sionis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rise to the Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/gifts">LittleLynn</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496998">Need</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn">LittleLynn</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman never took well to Ra’s’ little trips out of the city. He put up with it, Ra’s’s absence, but this was getting ridiculous.</p><p>“I don’t need more protection.” He frowned at the stranger standing beside Ra’s. “I own this side of the city. Nobody would dare to try anything funny on my turf.” Except the really stupid ones, and in that case he was perfectly capable of fending for himself, not to mention this whole place was already teeming with bodyguards.</p><p>“Well, do this for my peace of mind then. And I think you will, shall we say, ‘appreciate’ this particular guard more than your average ones.” Ra’s didn’t actually smile, but his lips quirked a bit.</p><p>Roman narrowed his eyes, but before he could push for more information, the stranger stepped forward and pulled down the hood, revealing his face.</p><p>It was a striking face, to say the least.</p><p>To his embarrassment, Roman realised a moment too late that he had been staring at this strikingly familiar face, avidly.</p><p>Ra’s chuckled, his voice low and full of promises. “See, I know you will enjoy Master Jinn’s company, my dear one.”</p><p>He looked quite pleased with himself, perhaps a bit too much for Roman’s taste.</p><p>“Oh my, are you so concerned that I might forget you the moment you leave my sight that you find it necessary to leave your double behind to remind me of you constantly? Why Ra’s, I’m touched.” Roman raised one eyebrow. He’s not entirely sure he could get away with teasing the great Ra’s al Ghul in front of others, but this was too delicious a gibe to pass.</p><p>Ra’s just laughed, his eyes glinting. “I simply want to relieve the stress my absence has always seemed to brought to you.”</p><p>“So I can just help myself with…him?”</p><p>To his credit, the newcomer remained unperturbed throughout the whole exchange. He never fidgeted or winced, just observing them with polite interest.</p><p>Ra’s smiled one of those smiles that never failed to give Roman shivers. “If you can manage to keep your hands to yourself and refrain from doing anything to our mutual friend here, let’s see.” He paused, for nothing but dramatic effect. “If you can manage that, I will reward you, most extravagantly, when I return.”</p><p>“How extravagant?” Roman blurted out, but regretted immediately. He didn’t want to look too eager.</p><p>Again Ra’s laughed. “That is for you to decide, pet.” He turned towards the door, but not before adding —“When you succeed, of course.”</p><p>The door clicked, and the room was suddenly silenced.</p><p>The newcomer finally sighed. “It seems Mr. Ducard has a very peculiar sense of humour. Please, Mr. Sionis, there is no need to call me ‘master’. Just Jinn will suffice.”</p><p>“Oh no, <em>Master</em> Jinn, let me assure you, I’m most pleased to make you acquaintance.”</p><p>Never let anyone say Roman Sionis could not rise to the challenge.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“So, Master Jinn, how do you find my city?” Roman sprawled on his monster sized bed, sighing contentedly.</p><p>“It was lovely.”</p><p>From what Roman could see from the bed, Jinn was still kneeling beside the French windows in one of his meditation pose, his eyes closed.</p><p>Jinn looked like a statue. Or Jinn acted like Roman was a statue, while all Roman had been doing for the past thirty minutes was playing with the toys – his private collections, not Ra’s’ gifts – and giving all kinds of delighted noises.</p><p>Well, the situation must be remedied.</p><p>“What about my place, then.” His breath hitched. The nipple clamps were one of his favourites.</p><p>“It was very lovely.”</p><p>“How about myself? Do you find, ah, do you find me also being lovely?” Roman persisted.</p><p>Jinn’s lips twitched. If anything, he looked amused.</p><p>“I find you extremely hospitable, Mr. Sionis. The accommodations surpassed my expectations enormously.”</p><p>… Fine. It wouldn’t have been any fun if the challenge had been too easy.</p><p>“Really. I’m so glad my humble abode was, ahhh, was to your liking.” Roman played with one clamp, his fingers tweaking the sensitised bud. If only someone in the room could oblige and help him with his other nipple. “But I’m curious, Master Jinn, how do you feel about this particular job, protecting someone like me.”</p><p>This seemed to get the other one’s attention. Jinn opened his eyes, looking almost puzzled, “‘Someone like you’?”</p><p>“A mob boss.”</p><p>“Is there anything wrong with mob bosses?” Jinn asked mildly.</p><p>“Forgive me if I’m wrong.” Roman laughed, then moaned. “You don’t exactly look like the assassin type, or the bounty hunter.” Jinn looked like a monk, but the man was still not someone to be trifled with, that’s for sure.</p><p>Roman just loved playing with dangerous things.</p><p>“If you were asking how I met ‘our mutual friend’.” Jinn shrugged, rising to his feet in one smooth movement. “He did a great favour to me and my apprentice. I was just returning his kindness.” Jinn walked back to one of the divans in front of the windows. He looked content to just sit there and appreciate the city skyline, while completely ignoring the more appealing view this side of the room.</p><p>Unacceptable.</p><p>Roman slid off the bed and stepped in front of Jinn. He didn't wear anything under his burgundy robe, except for the nipple clamps. Jinn raised one eyebrow, but other than that he didn’t look any more animated.</p><p>“Master Jinn,” Roman said in one of his I’m-being-reasonable-voices, “may I remind you that you are here to do a job, that is, to protect me?”</p><p>“Indeed you may.”</p><p>The bastard. “In that case, how can you protect me” —Roman took a step forward— “if you’re not even looking at me?”</p><p>Jinn chuckled. In that moment he sounded exactly like Ra’s, and Roman found himself getting, well, impatient.</p><p>“There is no need to get alarmed, Mr. Sionis, I can assure you that I don’t need ‘looking at you’ to sense danger.”</p><p>“Really? But I’m already in danger.”</p><p>Jinn blinked. “What danger.”</p><p>Roman smiled. He took the last step and – at last! – straddled the other one, the fabric of Jinn’s robe coarse against his bare thigh. “I am in the danger of an imminent orgasm. Can’t you tell?”</p><p>Jinn blinked again, and then sighed, heavily. Of all things he looked exasperated. “I apologise in advance, Mr. Sionis, but is there any way for me to discourage you from making more advances?”</p><p>“You are welcome to try.”</p><p>Jinn was silent for a moment, but when he spoke again he sounded genuinely curious. “I thought Ra’s was your love interest.”</p><p>“He is.”</p><p>“And I thought you would try to – how did he put it – ‘to refrain from doing anything’ and get him reward you?”</p><p>“Who says I’m not currently ‘refraining from doing anything to you’? That’s the exact wording, isn’t it? I’m merely seducing you, and if you make the first move, then surely I’m not the one to blame, right?”</p><p>For the first time since they met, Jinn was rendered speechless. But then he burst out laughing. “Force save us, you're almost as bad a literalist as my apprentice is.” To Roman’s fascination, Jinn’s tender smile became a bit toothy as well. “All right, Mr. Sionis, consider yourself warned.”</p><p> </p><p>TBC(?)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>